This invention relates generally to controlled feeding application of cosmetic liquid, such as mascara, to eye lashes or to other facial zones; and more particularly relates to an improved device to feed mascara from a container onto brushes on a belt, at controlled rate, as for example as related to desired delivery of mascara to eye lashes.
There is need for simple, compact, easily manually controlled and operated devices that accurately delivers mascara to eye zones, at controlled rates. Prior devise lacked the related integrated improvements, in a highly compact assembly characterized by the present invention.